Día de aniversarios
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Jake trató de no añadir un nuevo aniversario a aquel día tan saturado de ellos. Lo trató de veras pero... no contaba con que Nessie tenía sus propios planes.


DÍA DE ANIVERSARIOS

_Raiting: M_

_Disclainer: Jake/Nessie_

_Summary: Jake trató de no añadir un nuevo aniversario a aquel día tan saturado de ellos. Lo trató de veras pero... no contaba con que Nessie tenía sus propios planes._

_**N/A: Para el concurso del 1er aniversario del Fic de Kokoro Black "Contigo en el alba" y su blog Kokoro`s room**_

Hoy era día de aniversarios. Hacía seis años que Bella había renacido. Seis años de su imprimación. El único secreto que no le había contado a _su niña, _que también cumplía _seis añitos. _Aunque ya aparentaba ser una mujercita de diecinueve años... ¡y menuda mujer!.

_¡Ei Jake, para el carro! _–se recriminó a sí mismo.– _¿Desde cuándo te permites pensar en ella de esa forma? ¿¡ o mejor dicho con "esa" parte de tu anatomía!?_

Trató de borrar de su mente todo aquello. Sus largas piernas cremosas... El contoneo de sus caderas... y lo peor, lo que su lujuriosa fantasía le había propuesto hacer con todo aquello. Lo trató con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que era inútil. Ya no tenía remedio.

Iba a ser una tarde muy larga recordando todo el tiempo cualquier tontería, por ejemplo el nombre de los enanitos de blanca nieves, o acabarían añadiendo otro aniversario para el año próximo... El de su muerte a manos de Edward.

Incluso puede que Bella y _Roxigenada _se sumasen a la ejecución.

Bueno... si morir descuartizado era el precio por asistir a su fiesta, por verla un día más... un minuto... estaba bien dispuesto a pagarlo.

Además este año le tenía un regalo muy especial... después de todo si habría otro aniversario más que sumar a aquella fecha. Hoy le abriría su corazón, le confesaría todo lo de la imprimación, y que fuese lo que Dios quisiera.

No albergaba ninguna segunda intención, al menos no conscientemente, sólo ser por fin completamente honesto con ella. Debía saber que significaba aquella pulsera Quileute que le regaló en sus primeras navidades. Una idéntica a la que le regalaría este año y que , en esta ocasión, le costó tanto trenzar.

No sabría explicar porqué, pero las manos le temblaban cada vez que lo intentaba. Bueno... sí lo sabía, entonces no pensó en el significado, fue sólo un mero gesto. Ahora era como si estuviese en una joyería, escogiendo la mejor sortija de compromiso que pudiese pagar.

No quería pensar en eso. Si lo hacía se avergonzaría de su pobretón regalo y no se lo daría. Era algo especial para los de su tribu pero... Quizá para ella solamente fuese un miserable trozo de cuero trenzado. Por eso le tenía otro regalo. Una pulsera de plata.

Había tratado de tallarle dos dijes de madera, un lobito y una Nessie, sin embargo el lobito siempre acababa rompiéndosele en algún momento. Era como si sus manos le reprochasen que ya había tallado uno antes para la madre, impidiéndole volver a hacerlo.

Suspiró y abrió la cajita de la joyería. La pequeña Nessie ya ocupaba su lugar, prendida en un eslabón. Su compañero a medio terminar, el cuarto intento, estaba suelto. Era la segunda vez que lograba adelantarlo tanto. Inspiró profundamente. Se había jurado que lo intentaría una cuarta vez antes de darse por vencido y envolverla en solitario.

Tomó la diminuta figura entre los dedos y con la punta de la afiladísima navaja comenzó a realizar los pequeños detalles, lo más delicado del proceso, rogando porque _este_ aguantase. Cuando casi había terminado, al darle el último toque, la navaja resbaló y le cortó. Tras llevarse el dedo a la boca, un acto reflejo, comprobó con alivio infinito que por suerte, la figurilla solamente acabó manchada de sangre.

Mientras contemplaba como cicatrizaba la herida no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora sí que, una parte de él al menos, siempre estaría con Nessie.

****

Le resultaba extraño ir _tan _vestido. Llevaba muchos años con un simple pantalón de perneras cortadas. Lo peor de todo eran los zapatos y la ropa interior. Le estaban matando. Pero Alice había exigido ropa de etiqueta para _su gran _fiesta para Nessie, y además se había tomado la libertad de _escogérsela. _Se celebrase lo que se celebrase en la gran casa blanca, siempre debía ser a su antojo.

Suspiró y se bajó del coche, otro transporte al que normalmente no habría recurrido. Sin embargo, llegar de lobo con la ropa arrugada entre las fauces no habría sido demasiado bien recibido por la pequeña vampira, y lo habría sido demasiado por parte de la rubiecita. No, él no le daría a Roxigenada la satisfacción de desentonar. Así que realmente estaba más agradecido que molesto con la pequeña Alice.

Aún no había llegado a los escalones del porche, cuando Edward abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco con los brazos cruzados. Parecía molesto. Jake empezó a revisar a toda prisa sus pensamientos en los últimos kilómetros. No pudo encontrar nada que le pudiese molestar y entonces,... la fastidió. Recordó su estratagema de los _enanitos _y... se le colaron los de la mañana.

_¡¡Ups!!_ lobo muerto.

El vampiro gruño y apretó los puños mientras una radiante y hermosísima Nessie cruzaba la puerta a la carrera para lanzársele al cuello.

- ¡Jake, al fin llegastes!.

Su primera reacción fue rodearla con los brazos, algo muy natural e inocente, pero enseguida apartó sus manos. Ya estaba el ambiente suficientemente caldeado, para encima echar más leña al fuego. Supuso que Ness estaba demasiado entusiasmada con su _mayoría de edad _como para darse cuenta, porqué simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró dentro.

JAKE POV

La casa estaba recargada como en todas las fiestas. Había jarrones de flores por todas partes, además de multitud de guirnaldas. Demasiada decoración, al menos para mi gusto, pero aparte de eso tenía que reconocer que Alice sabía como organizar fiestas a lo grande. Supongo que para ella sería un problema si le exigiesen algo sencillito.

Tragué en seco porqué eso me recordó un sueño que tuve hace un par de meses...

Concretamente el día que olfateé la primera menstruación de Ness y ella aparentaba los quince... Mi boda con ella. Una ceremonia intima y muy sencilla en la Push. Aquel maravilloso sueño no pasaría de ahí, no sucedería jamás. Aunque sobreviviese al día de hoy..., aunque mi niña me aceptase..., Alice no lo permitiría.

¿Cómo es que Edward no me había arrastrado ya fuera? Seguramente se debía a la presencia de Nessie. Lo normal sería que al menos me lanzase miradas asesinas, esperando su oportunidad de pillarme a solas. Aquello era de lo más extraño. Era su hija con la que yo había fantaseado de todas las formas posibles, se suponía que debería estar aún más enfadado que cuando rondaba a Bella. Papá siempre acababa hecho una furia cuando sospechaba algo así con mis hermanas. Y él lo había _visto _todo bien _clarito_ en mi mente, ¿no?.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera había entrado detrás de nosotros.

- ¿Qué le sucede a tu padre? –susurré intrigado.

- ¡Oh!. Esta enojado porqué mamá le bloquea –declaró alegremente mi angelito–. Yo se lo pedí como regalo de cumpleaños, ¿sabes? –agregó guiñándome un ojo.

Suspiré aliviado. En el futuro debería ser más cuidadoso. No siempre tendría la misma suerte.

- Por cierto, Jake. –Reclamó mi atención apretando mi mano– Estas muy guapo.

Me mordí el labio y me removí nervioso. Deseaba que no fuese una simple formula de cortesía, que lo pensase de corazón. Con mi mano libre acaricié la cajita y el pequeño envoltorio ocultos en mi bolsillo. Alice había preparado una mesa cerca de la enorme tarta rosada, para que los invitados depositaran los regalos. No pensaba utilizarla. Estos debían ser entregados en mano, unas manos que seguramente empezarían a temblarme en cuanto llegase el momento.

Aquel parecía bueno, ya que quería hacerlo a solas. No se veía a nadie por ninguna parte, ni invitados, ni familiares... ¿Dónde estaban todos?.

- Nessie... –comencé dejándome arrastrar en dirección a... ¿¡la cocina!?.

Alice surgió de ella con un enorme jarrón. _¡Dios! ¿¡Otro más!?_ Y se quedó con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

- ¡Jake!

Mi primer pensamiento fue que no esperaba que la ropa me sentase así, fuese para bien o para mal, aunque enseguida miré a ver su había algo incorrecto o arrugado. Conocía su manía por la perfección en sus fiestas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto y ya arreglado? ¿¡Y tú señorita!? ¡Os vais a manchar!

Fue ante esa observación que me di cuenta de otro detalle extraño. Ni ella ni Edward estaban arreglados. Bueno... _todos ellos _siempre parecían modelos recién salidos de una sesión para un catálogo, de eso se encargaba la pequeña vampira, e incluso a veces lo lograba con Bella; pero hoy deberían lucir espectaculares, como Ness.

- No te preocupes tía Alice. Jake y yo tenemos algo importante que hablar. Así que saldremos a dar un paseo.

- De eso nada jovencita. –Replicó enfadada– ¡Ahora mismo se me van los dos derechitos arriba a cambiarse de ropa! Le pediremos a Emmett algo para Jake.

- No hace falta tía. Iremos a mi casa, y después de hablar veremos una pelí. Te prometo que no estropearemos la ropa. –Rebatió el sol de mi vida, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

Estaba confuso. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?, ¿Por qué Alice decía que había llegado pronto?. Había llegado con el tiempo justo, según la hora que me indicó la cumpleañera. Decidí esperar a estar a solas y suficientemente lejos para averiguar que se proponía. Entre otras cosas no me apetecía volver a usar ropa con aroma vampírico, por mucho que casi me hubiese inmunizado al aroma de los _vegetarianos._

- Está bien –concedió _el alma de las fiestas_– Pero os lo advierto. Nada de correr por el bosque y... –añadió dándome golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho– nada de entrar en fase con esta ropa, ¿entendido?.

Salimos por la puerta de la cocina caminando lentamente y en silencio. Cuando llegamos al río, Nessie quiso asegurarse de que podría saltarlo limpiamente _tan _vestido. Rodé los ojos y se lo demostré. Ella sonrió y me pidió que no mirase. No reaccioné a tiempo, antes de hacerlo alcancé a vislumbrar parte de sus muslos cuando procedió a subirse el vestido. Comprendí que necesitaba hacerlo hasta la cintura para poder igualar mi proeza, y mientras obligaba a mis ojos a apartarse me golpeé mentalmente. Hoy estaba a salvo gracias a la simpática ocurrencia de mi ángel, pero a partir de mañana estaría en grabes problemas cada vez que su padre estuviese lo bastante cerca. Y para mi desgracia _eso_ era una gran distancia.

Una vez en su casa pretendí exigir mis respuestas.

- Ness, ¿qué...?.

- Shh ¡Calla!. –Me ordenó–. Jake, ¿cuándo vas a decirme que soy tu imprimación?

Me quedé helado. Hasta que las piezas encajaron de golpe. ¡Rose! ¿¡Quién si no!?

- Y sobre todo... ¿Cuándo vas a besarme? –susurró acercándoseme sensual y peligrosamente.

Se puso de puntillas y trató de alcanzar mis labios. Gruñí y me retiré un paso súbitamente excitado por los recuerdos de sus muslos y mis propias fantasías. Sabía que no sería suficiente para mí. Si la probaba no podría parar. Acabaría acorralándola contra la pared, o echándola sobre el suelo. Y... no es que no lo desease, ahora mismo era lo que más deseaba en este mundo, sin embargo no quería que la primera vez de Nessie fuese así. "Un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato".

Mi instinto animal no opinaba lo mismo, claro. Los malditos boxers comenzaban a apretarme de lo lindo. ¡Maldita Alice!. A ella que más le daba si hoy llevaba ropa interior o no.

- Jake, por favor... –suplicó entre susurros haciendo un adorable puchero– sólo un beso.

Negué con la cabeza sintiéndome frustrado por mi débil fuerza de voluntad, incapaz de detener mis instintos más bajos para darle una simple muestra de amor.

- Entiendo –dijo dándome la espalda.– Soy una _obligación _no una _elección._ Tal vez si fuese humana... sería distinto.

Su voz delataba el llanto reprimido. Tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Obligándola a darse la vuelta tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la bese poniendo en ello toda mi alma. Me sorprendió oler la excitación que le estaba provocando, pero mucho más cuando involuntariamente me mostró una imagen de nosotros dos _juntos_. Su propia fantasía.

No sé si fui _Yo _exactamente el que tomó la decisión, el caso es que era su cumpleaños y... si _eso_ es lo que quería eso tendría. Se acabo reprimirnos. No obstante estaba nervioso y asustado. ¿Y si le hacía daño? Era mi primera vez desde la transformación. Me tranquilizaba un tanto saber que ella era más "resistente" que el resto de las chicas, aunque de todos modos no era suficiente. Yo también era más fuerte que cualquier chico normal.

Debería controlarme a ese respecto, romper algo no era opción y menos que nada a mi Ness.

Comencé a desvestirla con suma delicadeza, hasta que me di por vencido y le sugerí que lo hiciese ella. Entonces pase a ocuparme de mí mismo, una tarea mucho más fácil para mantener el control y no acabar desgarrándolo todo.

Memoricé cada curva, cada parte de su cuerpo mientras ella se ruborizaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Era realmente hermosa y su aroma, libre de cualquier otro, resultaba embriagador. Tanto que no pude más. La tomé en brazos y corrí a su habitación donde la tumbe en la cama comiéndome a besos cada centímetro de su cremosa piel. Esta noche me vendrían muy bien todas las sesiones involuntarias de _mirón _a las que me exponía la mente compartida de la manada. A estas alturas en la teoría era un experto, ahora comprobaríamos que tal se me daba la práctica.

Sus gemidos y el aroma cada vez más intenso de su excitación, me enloquecieron. Busque su sexo e introduje un dedo al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba un pezón. Realmente estaba muy húmeda.

- Jake... –gimió contorsionándose.

Apagué ese gemido con un fugaz beso. Después retiré el dedo y abandoné su boca para besar _otros labios, _para beber el néctar de los Dioses.

- ¡Dios! –exclamó haciéndome gruñir de satisfacción.

Mi erección se había vuelto muy dolorosa, pero tendría que esperar. Ella era lo primero, debía disfrutar al máximo la experiencia, y sabía que yo no aguantaría mucho si la penetraba en este momento. Así que ayudé a mi lengua con mis dedos, acariciando y presionando su punto sensible para hacerla llegar.

La explosión no se hizo esperar. Todo su cuerpo tembló mientras se derramaba en mi boca como si fuese una fuente desbordada... una presa que se fisura...

- ¡Jake! –Gritó una y otra vez hasta que se le quebró la voz.

Contemplé sus ojos vidriosos mientras me limpiaba los labios relamiéndome. Jamás probaría nada más delicioso, estaba seguro.

- Te quiero Nessie. –Susurré colocándome sobre ella.

- Yo más, Jake. –Musitó contra mis labios atrapándome entre sus piernas. – Tanto que me moriré si no te tengo.

- El que se muere soy yo Ness. –Gemí– Necesito entrar en ti y lo necesito ¡Ya! –Gruñí luchando por controlarme.

- Y a que esperas _so tonto._ –Me espetó besando la punta de mi nariz.

Sonreí y me preocupé solamente de hacerlo despacio y con delicadeza. Realmente mi chica era resistente, apenas se tensó cuando rompí su himen y en cambio protesto al detenerme para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a mi miembro. Eso hizo que dejara de preocuparme por la fuerza de mis embestidas y me dedicase más a disfrutar y hacerla disfrutar, hasta que la cama crujió. Una simple advertencia afortunadamente.

Ambos nos echamos a reír, lo cual al estar como estábamos resulto de lo más placentero. Continué de nuevo con un ritmo más suave, sin parar de besar, succionar y lamer... como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Gemí palabras de amor un tanto incomprensibles, y traté de descifrar las suyas... Acaricié, rocé y pellizque... disfrutando de un pago similar... Finalmente mi niña empezó a contraerse a mi alrededor. Entonces eche los restos hasta conseguir llegar a mi propio orgasmo y fundirnos juntos.

- Hora de abrir tu regalo –Le susurré unos minutos más tarde, una vez recuperados, haciendo que se retirase de encima de mi pecho.

Me incorporé y fui al salón. Saqué de los pantalones los paquetes y regresé ocultándolos tras mi cuerpo. Su sonrojo me recordó que iba en bolas, pero no le di importancia. Una vez tumbado a su lado le entregué el primero. Mientras desenvolvía la pulsera de cuero, el equivalente en mi tribu al anillo de compromiso, traté de explicarle el significado.

- Ness, cuando pequeña te regalé una igual, ¿recuerdas?. –Asintió sin dejar de mirarla– Entonces... yo...

No me dejó terminar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Sé lo que representa, Jake. Me di cuenta de que cada imprimación de los de tu manada llevaba una y lo pregunté. Por eso supe que yo era la tuya.

Limpié sus ojos con mis labios, se la puse, y me apresuré con el siguiente regalo.

- Hay algo que tú vas a tener y ellas no.

- Lo sé. A ti –susurró picaramente– Tú estarás conmigo para siempre.– Añadió ahora enserio.

- Eso también, por supuesto. –Corroboré sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le entregaba el paquete que había mantenido oculto a mi espalda.

Cuando sus manos temblorosas abrieron la cajita, yo alcé entre dos dedos su contenido. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se le abrió la boca, esa boca que me moría por volver a devorar.

- ¡Oh, Jake! ¡Es preciosa! ¿Los has hecho tú?

- Sip. Tú y yo –Dije mordiéndome el labio.

- Como el de mamá. –Murmuró con la mirada algo ausente, rozando el lobito con un dedo.

Eso me puso tenso. ¿Cuánto sabría ella de todo aquello?.

- No, _este_ es mucho mejor. –Comentó mostrando una sonrisa radiante– Este tiene parte de ti. Puedo olerlo. –añadió extendiendo la muñeca para que se la pusiese junto a la otra– ¿Accidente o momento de inspiración?.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras me peleaba con el cierre.

- Bueno..., me gustaría decir que fue un arrebato de genialidad pero... lo cierto es que la navaja tuvo iniciativa propia al respecto.

- ¡Déjalo Jake! –Declaró mi amor antes de lanzarse a la conquista de mis labios.

No tuvo que convencerme. Me olvidé de la pulsera... de la fiesta a la que sin duda llegaríamos tarde... del mundo entero. Sólo existíamos ella y yo y aquel instante, así que me concentré de nuevo en sentirla y hacerle sentir de todo. Mañana tendría que enfrentarme a la furia de Edward pero..., eso sería mañana.

FIN


End file.
